


One Last Hope

by NoaNobleCozart



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6849082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoaNobleCozart/pseuds/NoaNobleCozart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelena knew there was something she could do to fix everything, but what? And was it really her turn to be a hero?<br/>***takes place after S5E21, my own way of fixing things***</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Hope

The sun wasn't bright that morning.  
Maybe because it was 6am, or maybe because it was a rainy weather.  
But Zelena knew what the real reason was.  
Why was Zelena awake at 6am? It was the soft cry of a baby that woke her up and reminded her of everything that has happened just the day before.  
She goes to her baby's room and gently lifts her from her crib.  
Holding her daughter reminded her that she didn't lose everything, that she still had hope for a happy ending.

Oh, did she want a happy ending.  
For so long she didn't want a happy ending, not a real one. She just wanted revenge on her sister.  
And now, her sister lost her happy ending, and it was all Zelena's fault.

She knew she shouldn't blame herself for the death of Robin Hood, but she couldn't feel like she could have prevented it.  
She was the one that trusted Hades, the one that was fool enough to not see the truth.  
Her misjudgment has killed Robin, has made Regina lose her true love, and has made poor little Roland an orphan.  
If only she had seen the truth, all of this wouldn't have happened.  
And now, because of her mistakes, other people are hurt.

But she is hurt too.  
She had to kill her true love, correction, she had to end him.  
She knew it was the right thing to do, her love for Hades was not enough to change him.  
But she couldn't help but feel like she should have given him a second (well, more like third) chance. I mean, everybody in this town has made mistakes and they all got another chance.  
Even she herself has got several seconds chances, but it took her this long to finally change. And it was all thank to her beautiful baby girl.

The said baby continued to cry in Zelena's arm, reminding her that she needed to be fed.  
Zelena took Robin to the kitchen, where she made her a bottle and gave it to her.  
Seeing her little girl happy made her feel better, but she still felt like she could have done something to prevent all of this from happening.

After Robin had eaten and Zelena has changed her diaper, she decided that there is no use in going back to sleep, so she put Robin in her carriage and left the house.

She wasn't walking toward a certain destination, she was just, walking.  
It helped her think, gave her some time to just be alone with her thoughts (and of course, with her daughter' who has already fallen back a sleep).  
There has to be something I can do she thought to herself.  
She just knew she could do something, anything.  
But what?  
She thought about going back in time and trying to talk with Hades, but since her daughter's birth she realized she is not willing to hurt any child for a spell, so time travel was not an option.  
Unless she could use something else as a symbol of innocence, but she couldn't think of anything.

She continued to think to herself when she got near Granny's diner. She didn't think anyone would be there, or that it will even be open, but just glancing inside wouldn't kill anyone.  
When she looked into the diner she saw the, probably, last person who wanted to see her right now. She saw her sister, Regina.  
I should go and talk with her she thought, maybe she has an idea how we can fix this, how I can fix this.

She entered the diner loudly, hoping to easily get her sister's attention, but Regina didn't even flinch.  
"Go away Zelena" She said. Zelena felt pain for her sister, but also felt bad because she didn't want to talk with her.  
"Sorry sis, but I really need to talk with you about something" Zelena said, which finally caught Regina's attention. Zelena sat down in front of Regina and looked at her. She looked so hurt but you could see she was trying to hide her feelings, this reminded Zelena of her father and what he always used to say.  
She shook the thought out of her head and focused on her sister again.  
"Well then, what do you want?" Regina asked her, clearly wanting this conversation to end as soon as possible.  
"Well, I was trying to think of a way to fix everything that has happened, but apart from time travel, I couldn't think of anything" Zelena said. Regina kept looking away and didn't say a word so Zelena continued. "And of course time travel is not an option since we're not going to hurt any baby" She said.

She remembered the time when she was willing to hurt a child like that, when she would do it without a second thought just so she could get revenge on her sister.  
She hated herself for being this person, but she was also grateful that she has change and became a better person.

Regina still didn't say anything and Zelena started to think there was no hope, that she will never find a way to fix this.  
"If only there was something else we could use a symbol of innocence, but what?" She said, hoping maybe now Regina will have something to say.  
"Well, a lot of thing can set an example of innocence. One of them is a new born baby, but the others can be more simple like a first teenage romance" Regina finally spoke.  
Zelena was glad Regina was trying to help her now, but what she said didn't really help.  
"Yeah… but where can we find one of this?" Zelena thought about Regina's son, Henry, but being looked away for so long made her know nothing about the young boy and his situation with the ladies.

Suddenly, Regina looked at her with hope in her eyes "Actually, I thing I have an idea" She said. Zelena gave her a questioning look so she continued "My son, Henry, he has a girlfriend called Violet. I'm not sure if they're really dating but I am sure she is his first love, maybe we could find something that represent their relationship and use that" She said, and you could see she had so much hope in her eyes.  
"So what you're telling me" Zelena started to speak "Is that we can use time travel to fix everything?" She asked her sister.  
"Well, as long as we find all the ingredients we need then yes, we can fix everything" Regina smiled so widely at her sister and Zelena returned the smile.

Now all they had to do is find what they need to do the spell.  
And after that? Then it's Zelena's time to be the hero.  
And trust her, she is going to be wickedly brilliant.

**Author's Note:**

> So there goes chapter one, yay! thank you for everyone who read this! I just had to find a way to fix everything that had happened in episode 21, that episode left me so angry! let me know in the comments how it made you feel!  
> See you again in the next chapter!


End file.
